Cook Kirby
' Cook Kirby' is one of Kirby's copy abilities from his series of games and is his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby puts on a chef's hat and "rings" a frying pan. Everything on screen within a limited range, including items, most activated Assist Trophies and Pokémon, and players, are sucked into the pot and cooked. After a while, the players and various items are shot out. While powerful (about 34% damage), it has the potential drawback of allowing those hit by the attack to use the items that come out with them. The other drawback is, if Kirby leaves any opponents out on the stage, they normally get first pick of the items that fall, because the others are sent out of the pot whilst Kirby poses to show the cooking is finished and cannot move until every item is spawned, thus, Kirby sometimes cannot use the better items or destroy them before another player can. The more damage enemies have the harder it is to avoid (i.e. if Kirby vs. Link with link at 200+ damage he will be sucked into the pot easier and from a farther distance). Also, it can suck in enemies through impassable walls, floors, stars, etc. This move will even suck in and destroy Pikmin, regardless if they are on Kirby's team or not. Players using the Final Smash find it useful to jump high into the air, then clang the utensils. Interestingly, the Japanese update for the move featured a song (Shaberu! DS Oryouri NAVI), while other languages did not. The song is from a Japan/PAL-only game, so the reference would likely have been missed by players outside of Japan and Europe/Australia. Nonetheless, the song is obtainable in all versions of the game as an unlockable track in the Pictochat stage. Dodging There are many ways to avoid this Final Smash. Most of these require precise timing. The simplest way to dodge is to perform any of the following while Kirby is banging his utensils: *If one is ledgegrabbing, then the player will not be sucked in. (you have to be on the ledge farthest away from Kirby for it to work.) *Zelda/Sheik can avoid the move with a perfectly timed Transform. Also, Pokémon Trainer can avoid it by doing a perfectly timed Pokemon Change. *Marth and Ike's Counter will prevent this attack from damaging them, if timed correctly. *Also can be air dodged and sidestepped quite easily. *Meta Knight's Mach Tornado will prevent Kirby's attack from working as well. *Lucario's Double Team also prevents the attack from working, if timed correctly. *Jigglypuff's Rest will also negate the final smash if timed correctly. *Olimar can also use Pikmin Pluck rapidly to keep himself from being sucked in, sending the Pikmin instead. Trophy Description Kirby in chef's garb. When Kirby throws on his chef's hat, a giant pot appears in the center of the screen. All characters, items, and even long-distance weapons are sucked into the pot. Once they've simmered a bit, food items equal to the number of things in the pot appear. Characters in the mix get blasted straight up out of the pot. '' Origin The move is based on Kirby's Cook ability from ''Kirby Super Star. While not able to damage bosses like other one-time-use powers, it was able to suck in all minor enemies to turn them into healing food items. Trivia *Items coming out of the pot may include some items, a food buffet, or a surplus of one certain item. *Interestingly enough, if the outcome is a surplus of Poké Balls, each Poké Ball will have the same Pokémon. *If the outcome is all lightning, every lightning bolt will have the same effect regardless of the user. *When playing as Olimar on a team with Kirby, the Pikmin get sucked into the pot as if they were items. If, as Olimar you use Pikmin Pluck while the Pikmin are getting sucked in, the plucked Pikmin will also get sucked in. This can be continued until the pot is "maxed out", producing a huge number of items. *If one grabs an Assist Trophy in mid air and Kirby initiates the Final Smash in midair at the same time, all characters and items will get sucked in and Kirby will constantly bang his utensils nonstop until the game ends. Video can be seen here. *Pokémon spawned from Poké Balls will also be sucked into Kirby's pot. *When a Smart Bomb explodes, the blast radius/effects can be sucked in, too. *Ness and Lucas's PK Thunder and PK Flash moves will be sucked into the pot also, but this does not prevent them from being sucked in. *The items from certain characters' moves, that are left behind, will get sucked in such as Snake's grenades or Diddy Kong's peanuts. Snake's missiles can be sucked in too. *In the artwork for Cook Kirby in Kirby Super Star, Kirby is banging a frying pan and a spatula, in its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, he has a ladle and a salt shaker, which he uses both sets in his final smash. External links * Kirby's Profile